This Ship is Exciting!
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Spock's by himself on a planet-side trip, when he accidentally inhales something... interesting. Warnings: sex pollen  yeah, I went there , SEX. Also, I seem to have used a lot of hyphens. o.O


**Note:** There seems to be a disturbing lack of Spock/Scotty fanfiction out there… so this is my contribution to it! :D

Rating: M

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

* * *

The planet was a vast, verdant grassland, consisting of different species of flowers, grasses, and trees. It was a botanist's dream, and Sulu had been beside himself when he couldn't go with the landing party (which, actually, only consisted of Spock himself). But Spock had collected so many samples, the pilot would be busy for months classifying each one.

The Vulcan pulled out his communicator, flipping it open and hailing the ship. "Spock to _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_, Kirk here," came the reply.

"Captain, please notify Mr. Scott that I am ready to beam back to the ship."

"Of course, Mr. Spock." He pressed a button on the arm of his chair to transfer his comm. call over to the Transporter Room. "Kirk to Transporter Room."

"Scott here, Cap'n."

"Scotty, beam Spock back up to the ship; I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Aye, sir." Scotty armed the transporter and entered the coordinates, pressing a few buttons and watching as the _Enterprise_'s Science Officer materialized onto the pad. "Welcome back, Mr. Spock," Scotty said cheerily.

"Mr. Scotty," Spock said, nodding towards the engineer. He inhaled through his nose and had the sudden illogical urge to pin the Scotsman to the wall. He mentally shook it off as he strode over to the wall comm. "Spock to Bridge, I am back on the ship."

"Excellent! Meet me in Conference Room One in thirty minutes for debriefing. Kirk out."

Spock disconnected the call and inhaled through his nose again. This time the urge was too strong to quell, and in mere seconds he had reached out towards the Scotsman, grasped both of his wrists in one hand, and had him pinned against the nearest wall. "Mr. Scott," he breathed, licking a hot trail up Scotty's neck to just behind his ear.

The human struggled against Spock's grip, but couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "Mr. Spock…!" he pleaded, trying once again – in vain – to dislodge the stronger man.

"I must apologize, Mr. Scott, for my reckless behavior." The words were uttered against sweaty, grease-flavored skin. "I believe I may have inhaled something while on the planet that is having adverse side effects on my physiology."

Scotty couldn't help the bucking of his hips as Spock's came into contact with his, the Vulcan's noticeable erection pressed against the inside of his thigh. "Whatever it is, Mr. Spock," he murmured, "I donnae want it to end."

Spock growled then and launched Scotty across the room with his three-times-than-that-of-human's strength and was satisfied when the Scotsman was still standing, albeit awkwardly and doubled over, against the far wall of the room. He strode over and grasped the engineer's face between his hands, bringing their lips into glorious contact; Spock had never tasted anything quite as fascinating as Mr. Scott's lips and he decided he needed more. Thrusting his tongue inside Scotty's mouth, Spock pressed the entire length of his body against the one in front of him, covering him from head-to-toe.

"Mr. Spock…" Scotty groaned when Spock removed their shirts, not wanting to waste any time.

"Montgomery," was the reply, and it made Scotty so unbelievably horny that it was hard for him to discern which way was up and which was down. "Montgomery," came the low, breathy moan again, even as their pants came off. The Vulcan gripped Scotty's member in his hotter-than-hot hand and started stroking, up and down, painfully slow.

The engineer thrust forward impatiently, but was quickly subdued by Spock's hands on his hips. He was then lifted away from the wall and flipped around, his hands splaying on the bulkhead above him. Spock prepared him, using all but his thumb, and then thrust his hardened member inside with little warning; Scotty cried out, biting his lip to muffle the sounds he was making as the Vulcan drove into him relentlessly.

After fifteen minutes, Scotty couldn't hold out much longer, what with Spock's cock sliding slickly in and out, and the friction on his own cock between his stomach and the wall; he came, coating the wall and his chest in his own semen, his hands trying to find purchase on the wall but finally coming to rest on Spock's hips behind him. At the unexpected touch on his bare skin, Spock shuddered and came, burying himself deep inside of the Scotsman. He pulled out and used his black undershirt to clean them up, slightly embarrassed at what had just happened.

"I… apologize, Mr. Scott," he muttered, standing up straighter. "I will have to pay a visit to Dr. McCoy so he can determine what has caused this transgression." He nodded curtly, and then turned around and left, leaving Scotty naked and alone.

"Well…" he said to nobody, picking up his clothes and putting them back on. "This ship sure is excitin'…"

* * *

**Secondary Note:** Well, this didn't turn out at all what I was planning, but whatever. My fingers wanted to type what they wanted to type, and who am I to argue with that?

_Listening to:_ Supermassive Black Hole – Muse


End file.
